


El bar

by Columbus_blue8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar, Bucky tiene buenos brazos, Deadpool lo aprueba, M/M, Porno sin Trama, Tony necesita un abrazo, faje en el baño, un poco de fluff, y un tatuaje caliente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columbus_blue8/pseuds/Columbus_blue8
Summary: 🌹Donde Tony Stark quiere aliviar su corazón roto ahogándolo en alcohol, y un particular barman le regala algo más que un par de tragos...A Tony realmente le gusta este método🌹





	1. Por qué Tony Stark es arte

**Author's Note:**

> •Medio AU.  
•Mencion de Stony.  
•Steve es un idiota.  
•Tony es abrazado.

Por que Tony Stark es arte;

* * *

_"El amor es un juego perdido..."_

✨

• ° · 01 · ° •

No sabía como había llegado a esa situación; como fue que alguien como él toco fondo.

Y solo, entre vaso y vaso, derrochandolo todo en whisky escocés, buscaba hundirse con la borrachera. Después de todo, un poco más y no habría ni en donde caer muerto, había entregado todo por amor, y todo lo había perdido.

Estaba perdido.

Solo quedaba la sombra de lo que una vez fue el genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo del que las revistas hablaban y que las multitudes ovacionaban. Simplemente una mueca, un espejismo borroso, empañado por las lágrimas.

¿El motivo?

¿Tal vez el paladio que cada vez drenaba aún más su vida ?, ¿El anciano rubio idiota ?, ¿La zorra rubia del anciano rubio idiota ?.

Tal vez era un mejunje tóxico de todo aquello, una inmunda combinación, y él, quién una vez creyó ser el hombre de metal, iba a desmoronar más bien como un hombre de papel; mientras bebía con una sonrisa plástica aquella toxina, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que Thor desvanecía un jarro entero de alcohol midgardiano.

El caso era que, en la recta final de lo que se consideraba su retiro de la vida y una resignación a seguir luchando, una vez más limitado de ignorar los ecos con una noche de alcohol, tal vez mujeres, tal vez lo que fuera de que le ofreciera un mínimo de paz.

La música era estridente, pero no del tipo de ruido molesto o hastioso, sino agradable y soportable. Una buena elección de pista que ayudaba a menguar aquel declive que estaba padeciendo.

Estaba sentado en un incómodo taburete de un particular bar de mala muerte, sorprendentemente concurrido. Subsistía con la mirada gacha y suspirando de momentos, de alimento engullendo dotes de veneno alcohólico y suspiros pobres de postre. La sombra bajo sus ojos resaltaban aún más bajo los mechones de su cabello alborotado y descuidado, que apenas llegaba sobre sus ojos, mientras que su bella barba de candado aún permanecía perfectamente recortada, nunca se permitiría descuidarla, no señor.

Perdido entre las maquinaciones de su mente, entre, tal vez, tortuosos pensamientos autodestructivos; ignorar la insistente mirada de quién de vez en cuando se reflejaba en su bebida, con destellos de un azul glacial o tal vez verdoso, una sombra oscura que lo observaba disimuladamente, así como fugaces reflejos por el del espejo.

Levantó la vista en busca de oxígeno, y detectó brevemente el cartel de aquel bar brillando sobre su cabeza:

_« __" Pozo de la muerte " __»_ -leyó e hizo una mueca al ver el tablero de apuestas y la luz rojiza que irradiaba.

Bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago y degustó la sensación calcinante del alcohol, encendiendo llamas en su descenso, y el juguetón picor en la boca del estómago. Tuvo el vasto pensamiento de lo bien que estaba sintiendo el comienzo a perderse a sí mismo, la somnolencia y el dulce adormecimiento de sus sentidos, y la nostalgia de haber extrañado esas sensaciones.

Palpó la frialdad de los cubos de hielo, ahora solitarios y carentes del líquido, y sus labios contrastantemente calientes los buscaban ansiosos, deslizó un cubo de hielo a su boca y lo contuvo entre sus labios mojados, lo adentró a su boca y jugueteó con él disfrutando de la frialdad hasta que se fundió junto con su saliva, ignorante del disimulado espectador que tragaba saliva con cada movimiento de aquel gesto despreocupado.

Levantó su ámbar mirada en busca de que el barman rubio de lentes le proporcionara un trago más cuando su mirada fué interceptada por una sonrisa sugerente y los ojos peculiares del que hasta ahora no había notado, era el otro barman.

\- _Dame algo más fuerte_. - demandó a la vez que movía el vaso sobre la barra en dirección a aquel misterioso hombre, sin atreverse a volver a mirar aquellos pozos glaciales. Creía que de volver a hacerlo sería engullido y expuesto.

\- _Te lo daría en_ _privado_... - murmuró muy cerca de él, mientras se recargaba en la barra mirándolo detenidamente. Le guiñó un ojo con la aparición de una sonrisa de medialuna en su rostro.

\- _Pues, que buen servicio, entonces. _\- respondió con interés.

Tony sentía que habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que había coqueteado, por lo que no se extrañó al sentir las palabras más escurridizas de lo habitual. Por lo que, inusualmente inseguro, carraspeó desviando la mirada.

\- _Otro Whisky._

El barman le sonrió admirado.

\- _Creo que has bebido suficiente, muñeca_. - dijo a la vez que retiraba el vaso de la mesa, rozando sus manos adrede.

Tony arqueó su perfecta ceja e indignado se recargó un poco más sobre la barra dispuesto a reclamar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le decía cuando o cuánto podía o no beber. Tal vez solo Pepper y Rhodey, pero nadie más. Él ya era un hombre adulto.

\- _Primero, no soy tu "muñeca"_ \- demostró la fiereza digna de un Stark. Carácter que creyó perdido. - _y segundo, ¿vienes de alcohólicos anónimos? ¿O solo quieres salvar mi alma de las llamas del infierno?_.

Oh su santo sarcasmo. Era bueno que lo concervara con en él.

Vió al barman reír con gracia mientras levantaba sus manos en rendición, cosa que le provocó una ínfima molestia por dentro. Con una mirada interesada el de cabello oscuro y largo se relamió los labios y le prestó toda su atención.

\- _Toda una fiera, ¿Eh?._ \- comentó ignorando la mirada indignada del castaño. Sonrió aún más cuando pudo ver un adorable puchero a medias. - _Me gusta..._

De pronto una suave sensación de pánico vibró en su pecho y aceleró su pulso. Alarmado intentó cambiar el tema de atención.

\- _Vamos. Sirveme uno más._ \- pidió sosteniéndole la mirada. No estaba tan ebrio... Aún.

James sonrió. Y Tony creyó enloquecer.

\- _No, pero veo que necesitas desahogarte_. - comentó, Tony pudo observar su porte estoico con molestia.

Repasó su figura mientras _él_ le servía un trago a una persona irrelevante a su lado. Fue inevitable que su pobre mente maltrecha no buscara al instante un doble sentido a aquellas palabras de buena voluntad. Relamió sus labios con interés.

\- _Puedes desahogarte con tu servidor._

\- _Pero que buen samaritano. Enserio, ¿Seguro no predicas?._ \- volvió a cuestionar comenzando a irritarse por la negativa rígida del barman. - _Descuida, conseguiré a alguien con quien "desahogarme". Solo asegúrate de luego conseguirle un buen terapeuta._ \- musitó con un matiz irritado. Destilando su desinflado ego por sus ojos.

El barman rió al captar el doble sentido camuflado entre sus palabras, mientras Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos inconscientemente compartieron el mismo deseo de _escuchar_ por parte del castaño aquel sonido gutural un poco más y de _ver_ aquella sonrisa juguetona un poco más por parte del pelinegro.

\- _...__El último_. - finalizó el hombre provocando que un hastiado Tony virara los ojos.

Tal vez en verdad era terapeuta.

\- _Y el obispo dió su brazo a torcer._

Al ver su cara refunfuñada, el barman suspiró. Ese hombre era todo un espectáculo.

\- _Aún no estás ebrio. Pero lo estarás y no quiero otro borracho problemático luego._ \- dijo aquel hombre mientras Tony lo veía flexionarse para buscar la botella de su anciada bebida.

Sintiendo su boca salivar, parpadeó cautivado y se permitió analizar brevemente aquel ser que se presentaba a su disposición mientras éste volteó a buscar dicha botella.

Aparentaba entre veinte o treinta años -nunca fue bueno con la edad de las personas y aquello lo llevo a uno que otro problema en el pasado- parecía joven, era alto y fornido, con músculos sólidos y hermosamente definidos por lo que podía llegar a ver a través de aquella bendita camiseta de manga corta y negra, la cual se ceñía deliciosamente sobre el torso ajeno, destacando cada línea muscular, cada relieve, mostrando una cintura estrecha conectada a una ancha espalda musculada y más abajo a Tony le fue imposible no observar la retaguardia del barman, cabe decir que aquella fue la zona donde más se detuvo a analizar, encontrando un alzado y firme trasero que lanzaba propuestas indecentes.

Volteó su mirada cuando se vió interrumpido al verlo girar hacia él, y sus ojos vagaron a la extremidad que sostenía una botella, que por cierto, era atractivamente grande, e incitaba a ser sostenido por esa maldita gran mano.

\- _Ron Bacardi 151_. - presentó con una sonrisa haciendo de cuenta que no notó las miradas del castaño sobre él. La emoción susurrándole oscuras imposibilidades seguía alterando la química de su cuerpo.

Mientras el pelinegro se disponía a servir su trago, aprovechó a observar aquellos brazos que se mostraban tan fuertes, con bíceps y triceps grandes, vistosos y ajustados por aquella sagrada prenda.

E inevitablemente no pudo detener el pensamiento de como se sentiría ser abrazado, apresado o sostenido por ellos, que se sentiría ser apretado contra la pared por aquel torso tan macizo, de como se sentiría de sensible ante aquel hombre y al sentir su creciente barba de mandíbula recta rozar su piel, estremecerlo y provocarle escalofríos.

Tragó duro ante la tentación. Negándose. Hacía una semana que había roto con su exnovio y aún con solo ir a aquel lugar sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, estando allí tratando de embriagarse después de las tantas charlas con Steve en el pasado sobre eso. Sus ojos picaron, pero se obligó a olvidar sacudiendo su cabeza sutilmente.

Una vez que aquel apetecible hombre se dignó a entregarle el vaso, agradeció con una sonrisa sincera obteniendo una de vuelta, y procedió a beber odiándose por seguir teniendo esos estúpidos sentimientos adversos hacía aquel estúpido de su pasado.

El coraje lo invadió e inevitablemente cuando el barman se volteó a hacer su labor continuó con su escrutinio una vez se vió fuera de peligro de ser descubierto.

Analizó el vistoso tatuaje que cubría por completo uno de los brazos de aquel hombre, como una manga que se extendía con diseños al estilo _blackout,_ elegantes y estilizados, sin llegar a ser toscos, un muy elegante adorno que no hacía mas que resaltar su atractivo. Subió la vista desde la mano, recorriendo con sus ojos cada línea, perdiéndose en el color de tal obra, pasó al antebrazo, y se deleitó en la zona del bícep, donde abruptamente el tatuaje se perdía por debajo de la manga de la prenda, ahora Tony no sabía si amar u odiar aquella camiseta.

Aunque juraba que sería mejor arrancárcela.

Después de un rato, mientras se dedicaba a observar al muy misterioso barman danzar entre cliente y cliente, lo vió hablar un poco con ellos, lo veía darse vuelta tomar botellas y copas, vasos de cóctel o chupitos y preparar con maestría cada bebida, podía ver que el peligro se desenvolvía con las personas de formas únicas.

Y no pudo evita sentirse nervioso cuando comenzó a acercarse a él, y casualmente traer consigo una botella de alcohol y disponerse a servirle un poco más.

\- _¿Con que la última, eh?_ -musitó a la vez que observaba con emoción el líquido caer nuevamente a su vaso y elevar consigo el hielo.

\- _Solo quería brindar con una persona hermosa, y tal vez saber un poco del por qué de esas ojeras bajo sus tan bonitos ojos_. - sonrió cuando el gesto del otro se congeló por unos segundos, y en ese tiempo, se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al ver una fugaz sombra pasar por las orbes ajenas.

Suspiró. - _Ya es la tercera vez que vienes. ¿Quieres desahogarte, amigo?._ \- le dijo mientras le otorgaba, ahora si, el último vaso de alcohol.

\- _¿Ya__ no soy muñeca?, creí que solo preparabas bebidas, no que eras terapeuta y sacerdote de la comunidad._ \- dijo riendo, mientras oscilaba el vaso en su mano. Entre miradas furtivas ambos se dedicaron una risa divertida.

\- _Oh, no solo preparo bebidas, muñeca_. - le susurró muy de cerca mientras a su vez cruzaba los brazos y le guiñaba un ojo.

Y por breves momentos se mantuvo sosteniéndole la mirada al castaño que desde el momento en que entró al bar hace días había captado su atención.

Y desde entonces le había sido casi imposible no cuestionarle a la comadreja, su rubio compañero, sobre aquel hombre de mirada cansada, y que parecía cargar con el peso de la vida agolpado sobre sus hombros, tan aislado pero a la vez encajando perfectamente, adaptándose a su situación como podía, un habilidoso portador de máscaras convincentes.

Y solo le bastó con ver a aquel pequeño castaño de mirada maltrecha, hacerle frente a buck para caer rendido a sus pies; cuando el motociclista pervertido pasó a su lado y tocó su trasero respingón y demostrar ser toda una pequeña fiera, salvaje y cautivadora, defendiendo su honor.

Constantemente se encontraba a sí mismo mirándolo, pensándolo y fantaseando con posar sus manos en la estrecha cintura, imaginar que tan en casa se sentiría al enterrar su nariz en la mata de cabello alborotado e incluso deslizar la lengua por el cuello acanelado, degustar su piel, morderla, marcarla, mimarla. Comprobar si su sabor sería tan exquisito como lo era su colonia.

Borrar aquella nostalgia que parecía cargar, definitivamente sería todo un _placer_.

Tony era aquel que fácilmente podría comparar con un trago; un _Toddie_ por ejemplo, una serie de combinaciones frías y calientes, tal y como lo era él, la rama de canela como lo es su piel, tan exquisito y tan seductor, un hermoso adorno llamativo. ¡Demonios!

\- _¿No tienes otros clientes que atender?._ \- indagó al azar, por primera vez, sintiendo vivaz aquél peligro atrayente, aquella expectativa y las ansias consecutivas. Pero aún más aquella atmósfera peculiar característica de hombres de esencia salvaje como lo era _él_.

Quiso alejarlo, pero en cambio el pelinegro lo observó fijamente, negándose a rendirse con él, y a Tony le encantó aquel detalle. ¿Hace cuánto que nadie peleaba por él?.

Entonces, el barman comenzó a adorar la imagen que proyectaba el genio con el rubor tintando sus mejillas a causa del alcohol en sangre.

\- _Sabes, de todos los problemas que suelo escuchar de los desgraciados que pasan por aquí, lidera el amor, ya sabes, novios, matrimonios rotos y cansados..._ \- comenzó, mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la barra de roble. - _...y después le siguen los problemas laborales, la vida, o simplemente quieren pasarla bien, etcétera. Dime, muñeca. ¿Cuál es tu razón?. _\- entonces el barman relleno los vasos medio vacíos.

Tony tomó su vaso y lo levantó en señal de brindis.

\- _Brindemos por la mierda del amor_. - espetó siendo correspondido por el moreno, y brindó con él chocando los cristales entre sí.

\- _Por la mierda del amor._ \- brindó, después de todo, Tony no era el único que intentaba escapar de sus recuerdos. En su caso, de su pasado. - _¿Tu nombre?._

\- _Probablemente sabes quién soy. Probablemente no. _\- dijo breve.

\- _Sucede que quiero oirlo salir oficialmente de tu boca, y no de lo que muestran los medios._

Y una parvada de aves rapaces tomó vuelo en su estómago.

\- _Soy, creo que soy Tony Stark. Te toca. Sabes, tienes cierto acento__... ¿Ruso?._

Ante aquello el barman rió asintiendo viéndose descubierto.

\- _James Barnes. Aunque mis amigos me llaman Bucky._

\- _Con que James, ¿Eh?._ \- Tony degustó el nombre, y el contrario se vió seducido por la peculiaridad con la que su nombre se deslizó de aquellos belfos indecentes.

El barman sonrió, Tony no quería ser solo un amigo.

\- _Vaya, el mote no demuestra el peligro que aparentas._ \- murmuró sintiéndose en las nubes, e inevitablemente se imaginó al mismo James jadeando su nombre y él gimiendo el del barman.

Tal vez estaba ebrio. O tal vez no.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Bucky de pies a cabeza al ver la mirada nublada de libido en el castaño.

Minutos después pudo ver como Tony apenas y si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, mientras servía a dos personas de distancia de él, algo afloró en él.

Con las mas puras intenciones tomó un paño húmedo que tenía debajo de la barra y limpió sus manos pegajosas por el azúcar, salió de detrás de la barra no sin antes avisar a su compañero.

\- _Oh vamos amigo, sabes que con lo de Wade las apuestas están jodidas._ \- se quejó el rubio, y es que era cierto, con la mayoría, por no decir todas, de las apuestas a favor de Wilson, el bar era mas concurrido que nunca, sabiendo que aquel inmortal no moriría por nada del mundo, era una ganancia segura.

\- _Vamos, punk, sabes que después te lo compensaré._ \- exclamó y sin esperar una respuesta fué en busca del castaño, pero no contó con encontrarse con semejante escena.

\- _Vamos, repugnante imitación china de Gandalf, di las palabras mágicas._ \- masculló el castaño apretando aún más los testículos que estaba torturando pertenecientes al pervertido.

Cargaba una sonrisa maligna que se ensanchaba aún más a medida que el gesto de dolor y horror abarcaba la barbuda cara, pues habían superado su límite, solo se había puesto de pie para ir al baño y aquel maldito una vez más había pasado a su lado y manoseado su trasero con su asquerosa mano.

No era su culpa tener el trasero enorme como tampoco lo era el estar en estos momentos a un céntimo de castrar a una persona. Él se lo buscó.

Bucky se acercó a trote un tanto preocupado, no por Tony, si no por buck.

\- _Wow, wow. Antoshka eso no podría molerse más. _\- comentó viendo con cierta admiración la fuerza con la que aquel pequeño estaba doblegando a tan inmenso pervertido. - _Oye, Amigo, yo que tú le cumplo__._

\- _Te escucho, cariño._ \- siseó al gigante, que entre tartamudeos se disculpó, siendo liberado al instante y echado a empujones por el castaño.- _Ve a tocarle el culo a tu abuelo, cerdo. _\- gritó.

\- _Un kotenok con garras muy grandes_. - comentó Bucky, pero se retracto al momento de ser atravesado por aquella lacerante mirada ambarina. -_Tranquilo, muñeca. Ven te ayudo_. - se rindió para después de ver como Tony se tambaleó, lo abrazó por la cintura ayudándole a caminar.

Una vez llegaron al baño, Tony se asombró.

\- _Vaya... _\- murmuró, aquel baño no se parecía para nada a lo que incitaba aquel bar.

No era lujoso, sino bastante agradable, estaba medianamente limpio pero la decoración desviaba la atención de la mugre.

\- _Nada es lo que aparenta, muñeca_.- dijo adivinado el pensamiento del castaño, él también había tenido la misma impresión la primera vez. - _Aquí toman demasiado en cuenta en donde hacen sus mierdas._

Luego de aquello y de un par de risas, todo quedó en silencio. Mientras, Bucky ayudó a Tony a recargarse en el lavabo para que se lavara la cara y así espabilar un poco, pero no contó con que Tony brincaría y se sentaría en la encimera de mármol.

Se encontró a sí mismo totalmente nervioso, ahora mismo y sin pudor Stark se encontraba con una nueva sesión de escrutinio. Y él no hacía más que cruzarse y descruzarse de brazos, inquieto.

\- _¿Y tú?, ¿Eres lo que aparentas?. _\- lo escuchó preguntar.

Lo miró fijamente, tan vulnerable, ebrio y dispuesto. Tragó duro y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

\- _¿Y qué es lo que aparento, muñeca?._ \- preguntó en un intento de disipar la atención del castaño, nervioso. Tony pareció pensárselo unos momentos.

\- _Mh, peligro tal vez, adrenalina__..._ \- dijo entre suspiros, y Bucky pudo jurar que aquello sonó mas bien como un ronroneo, calentando su sangre a niveles febriles. Se sonrojó, aunque no estaba seguro de si por la vergüenza o por la pasión desbordante. - _Dime, James, ¿Eres lo que aparentas?._ \- ratificó en un suspiro caluroso.

Sentía el mismo calor que sintió cuando Thor golpeó su traje con los rayos de su martillo y recargó su batería hasta el máximo. El raciocinio en común ya no estaba.

Bucky inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse pero falló hermosamente cuando en medio de su aspiración se topó de lleno con el aroma de Tony, allí es cuando al espabilar se dió cuenta que tanto se había acercado al castaño.

Tragó duro y ante la insistente mirada de Tony en el tatuaje de su brazo, habló en un susurro. - _¿Quiéres ver dónde termina el tatuaje?. _\- y ante aquello, las pupilas de Stark se dilataron de deseo.

Tony relamió sus labios y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, expectante.

Teniendo la afirmativa, Bucky se acercó al caliente castaño, conectando sus miradas y descubriendo en el otro una nueva sensación, sabiendo que juntos iban a crear y vivir un nuevo momento, aunque sus lados racionales les susurrara que aquello era incorrecto entre desconocidos. Unos desconocidos que lo menos que querían era ser solo amigos.

Pero mierda que se podría sentir bien hacer lo incorrecto.

Bucky se acercó hasta quedar entre las hermosas piernas de Stark, y ante la atenta mirada del contrario se quitó aquella prenda molesta de su torso.

A Tony se le cortó la respiración.

\- _A la mierda_. - murmuró y mandó toda objeción al diablo.

Al diablo sus sentimientos, al diablo Steve, al diablo el mundo.

Delineó toda la extensión del tatuaje que no puedo ver antes y descubrió que del bícep llegaba a abrazar el hombro y terminar en parte del pectoral.

Stark no evitó que sus manos viajaran desde el pecho de Barnes hasta sus hombros, palpando la ardiente extensión bajo sus dedos, calcinante; sintiéndo la piel erizarse bajo su tacto, y tampoco se esforzó en evitar que las manos de James tocaran sus muslos, que los apretaran y sus que pulgares acariciaran sin delicadeza.

-_Tony..._

Y joder que eso no se escuchó jodidamente bien.

El aliento cálido del otro golpeó su rostro al soltar un jadeo por sus tratos y no contuvo el reflejo de pasar saliva ante aquella punzada de excitación que crepitaba en su vientre. Tony conectó su mirada con la contraria, cuya intensidad lo perseguía constantemente.

Le desnudaba el alma.

Deslizó sus manos de los hombros al pecho de James, y allí todo hilo de cordura desapareció cuando él se acercó y lo besó para robar hasta su ultimo aliento sin miramentos, completamente seducido, no era un beso suave, nada de eso, quería confirmarle que era exactamente lo que él decía que aparentaba. Que sin equivocaciones podía tratarlo con salvajismo bruto así como con su escondida ternura.

Sus belfos chocaban entre sí, salvajes, sedientos e insaciables. Mientras que James succionaba y mordisqueaba aquellos labios de ensueño, Stark se dedicó a explorar la boca ajena a la vez que su mano acariciaba mandíbula inferior, remarcándola y delineando la línea del mentón, pasando su pulgar por la hendidura de éste, entretanto la otra acariciaba su cuello, rozando su cabello de su nuca y jugueteando con aquellas largas hebras, sintiendo su pene pulsar en su ropa interior.

James por su parte dió rienda suelta a sus deseos y prensó sus manos en aquella estrecha cintura como había querido, acariciando con sus pulgares en círculos y amenazando con adentrarse debajo de aquella vestimenta casual que el castaño llevaba ese día. Y Dios que lo agradecía, por la facilidad con que la piel de la espalda canela lo recibió que dejó ir su mano con la palma extendida, presionando y acariciando, deleitándose con la sorpresiva suavidad, dejándose seducir. Ascendía y descendía por toda la extensión, recibiendo los suspiros de Tony y poniéndose a mil cuando éste dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos cuando le mordía los labios hambriento.

Stark se removió rotando las caderas, jadeando sensibilizado por el roce constante y Jamás ronroneó grave cuando sentía a Tony acariciar y tirarle suavemente el cabello de la nuca, jadeó gustoso cuando recibió un tirón más agresivo al morderle con fuerza el cuello.

Descendió entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos por la mandíbula canela, pasando por sobre la hermosa barba de candado, recibiendo suspiros necesitados y vastos gemidos. Se dedicó a marcarlo como libertad, mordiendo y dejando sellos que se tornarían manchas amoratadas después, sintiendo al genio deshacerse entre sus brazos a medida que devoraba toda la piel expuesta que encontraba.

Tony jadeaba, sentía las manos de James pasearse libre por su cuerpo, tomándolo, reclamándolo como suyo al igual que aquella boca. Se sentía extrañamente sensible, receptivo a cualquier toque que viniera de Bucky, aún más cuando éste atacó un punto demasiado sensible bajo su oreja y tuvo el reflejo de cerrar sus piernas, apretando las caderas del contrario, por lo que una mano suya se fugó directo a la cadera de James y lo atrajo mas a él, abrazándolo con sus piernas, pegando un bote cuando de repente el más alto aferró una mano a su muslo derecho, levantándolo levemente y sus entrepiernas hicierom ocontacto directo.

Tony sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, pues habían confusos momentos donde en un parpadeo creía ver a Steve besando su piel para luego al volver a abrir sus ojos encontrarse con la salvaje mirada de James, y entonces allí es cuando se sentía pleno.

Bucky apretó los dedos en la firme carne del muslo, acariciando externamente llegando donde la zona dejaba de llamarse muslo, enterrando los dedos en aquel trasero turgente, sintiendo cuán redondo y abultado era y sonriendo descaradamente. Ahora entendía la maña de Buck por tocarlo. Era la mismísima gloria.

Tony gimió gustoso ante la gran mano en su retaguardia. Su juicio saltó por la borda cuando James lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó tanto que sus pechos chocaron, robándose jadeos y suspiros entre sí con cada exhalación. Una vez que separaron sus rostros pegaron sus frentes, conectando sus ojos, diciéndose cuan calientes estaban por el otro, cuan deseosos.

Tony estaba seguro que si en el futuro alguien le preguntaba por el concepto de la palabra "Adonis", la imagen de aquel James Barnes, asaltaría su mente, robando sus suspiros más resguardados y encendiendo la pólvora de lo oculto. James con su cuerpo tan grande y desarrollado. James con su aroma tan masculino, y jodido James con sus caricias que le robaban hasta el alma.

Mientras sus manos seguían explorando y arañando la ancha espalda musculosa de Barnes, de reojo pudo notar una mirada furtiva, la cual disfrutaba de la vista que ambos estaban presentando, por lo que sin pudor alguno bajó la mano que acariciaba aquel abdomen de adonis y la llevó al trasero de Bucky, apretando y acariciando, recibiendo del contrario mordidas más certeras, jadeos y gruñidos más salvajes. Y él gimiendo de dicha.

La sangre de aquel individuo bramó ante el libido que presentaba el maldito castaño, tan caliente y tan sucio.

Barnes por su parte, pudo percatarse del espectador intruso por lo que tomó a Tony del mentón y lo besó de forma obscena mientras le lanzaba una mirada cruda y certera al bastardo que se atrevía a ver la faceta del genio que solo él debería conocer. Sus ojos centellaron, furibundo, congelando por completo al bastardo intruso, como si de un alter-ego se hubiese poseído de él. Frío, posesivo y mezquino.

\- _Antoshka..._ \- suspiró a la vez que oía como el intruso huía despavorido y sentía la piel de Tony estremecerce por aquel llamado.

-_ ¿Mhn?._ \- ronroneó mientras comenzaba a restregarse al cuerpo contrario, sintiendo esa extraña emoción al recordar como Bucky había ahuyentado al intruso, marcándolo como suyo, justo como nunca nadie lo había echo con él, siquiera Steve.

James sonrió ante la mirada pícara que le dedicó Tony, definitivamente era suyo, su muñeca. _Joder que lo haría suyo._

\- _Kotenok, me estás matando..._ \- murmuró mientras le volvía a tomar la boca, que con los labios rojos e hinchados, gustosos lo recibían.

\- _Oh, eso es malo._ \- se tomó un segundo para responder.

A Stark solo le tomó unos milisegundos rendirse a la batalla de quién lideraba aquel beso, candente y lento, como una danza, atrapando sus lenguas entre sí, succionándolas y sacándose sucios sonidos entre sí.

Cuando James se separó del castaño y cumplió su deseo de enterrar la nariz en el cabello del contrario, sus sentidos se nublaron, percibiendo el aroma de Tony llegar a su nariz de lleno, estremeciendo au cuerpo y relajándolo. Bloqueando al racional Bucky, sacando de sí a aquel que creyó desaparecido hace tiemp trrao.

Su sangre hirvió al colar una mano dentro del pantalón de Tony y apresar una nalga por sobre el boxer.

Tomó a Tony de los muslos y lo hizo abrazarce a su cuello con sus piernas enredadas a su cadera, lo empotró contra la pared más cercana, escuchándolo soltar un gemido ahogado cuando una mezcla de dolor y placer lo abordaron al colisionar sus miembros.

Para cuando la dulce fricción comenzó entre ambos, los jadeos y gemidos de Stark eran más que sonoros gracias a que James, elevó aún más sus piernas y produjo que su entrepierna hiciera un contacto más explícito con el abultado trasero de éste y que su demandante pene se endureciera con mayor energía.

Tony no podía pensar, solo podía procesar el echo de lo bien que se sentía ser dominado de aquella manera tan tosca, la manera bruta con la que Bucky lo empotró contra la pared fue tan vibrante que por poco y se corría como un puberto, la mezcla de sensaciones casi arrasó con su cuerpo.

Gimió abiertamente, temblando, cuando las manos de James apretaron con fuerza su trasero, y su boca indecente se cerraba por sobre uno de sus pezones por sobre la tela, gimió abiertamente el nombre del barman, para posteriormente sentir al ruso enloquecer y comenzar a simular demoledoras embestidas a su trasero, como si se hubiesen echo para encontrarse.

\- _J-joder, debe ser grande..._

James soltó una sonrisita.

Tony pudo sentir, entre golpeteos, cuan grande era el hombre. Bucky era grande sin duda, lo sentía arremeter contra su cuerpo tembloroso, rozar tan de cerca y embestirlo como si entre sus partes inferiores no existieran aquellas prendas que los separaban.

\- _Quítalo, quítalo, Bucky_. - jadeó Stark a medida que luchaba por que sus gemidos entrecortados por el ritmo de las estocadas no cortaran sus palabras, estaba sumergido en una turbada espiral de placer.

Sentía ambos sexos molerse entre sí, sentía el suyo tan asfixiado, tan apretado, que quería deshacerse de sus pantalones que aunque fuesen deportivos, se sentían tan entallados.

Al no recibir respuesta se separó un poco para poder ver a James a los ojos, sorprendiéndose por completo al encontrar a alguien totalmente direfente, una fiera que lo estaba tomando en esos momentos, aquel hombre dulce que le negó un trago más, ahora era una salvaje y pasional fiera de mirada de caldera, ardiente y lacerante, y tembló aún más cuando ese hombre lo besó con la misma pasión con los que sus ojos centellaban.

La adrenalina hacía más mella en el echo de que en cualquier momento un nuevo espectador o incluso varios, podrían descubrirlos, aunque no se esmeraran en el echo de esconderse.

Y cuando James se acercó a su oído, y con su caliente aliento le susurró de aquella manera gutural, no pudo contenerse ante la serie de corrientes eléctricas que atacaron su pequeño cuerpo, apretando aún más el cuerpo macizo contra él.

\- _Kotenok..._ \- jadeó gutural.

James gruñía mientras embestía aquel extraordinario trasero sintiéndo la recta final, deleitado completamente, nublado pero siendo conciente de cuán vulnerable podia ver a Stark en esos momentos, cuan dispuesto a él estaba, de que tan cerca de acabar estaban ambos.

Tembloroso, tan húmedo, tan caliente y desesperado.

Afianzó su agarre colocando una mano en la cintura de Tony para sostenerlo clavando su pulgar en el abdomen de éste, mientras mantenía la otra mano en aquel trasero sin pudor alguno.

\- _Así, gime para mi, muñeca_. - demandó, ahora simulando lentas pero poderosas estocadas, friccionándose entre sí rigurosamente. - _Enloquéceme con éste trasero tan sexy._

Y con una última estocada, Tony estalló.

James ante la vista de un Tony padeciendo un orgasmo tan potente le siguió, tomó con agresividad su boca, succionándole el aliento.

Y entonces, entre agitadas respiraciones el cuerpo de Tony convulcionaba ante las oleadas de placer post-orgásmico que aún lo atacaban, sintiendo que la música de fondo se callaba para dar lugar al sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de James que desnudo subía y bajaba acelerado. Y cuando James lo liberó, le fué imposible mantenerse de pié sintiendo sus piernas temblar como una gelatina.

Inspiró profundamente y pudo percibir que su aroma mezclado con el de James, el olor a sudor, testosterona y sexo abarcada la estancia, abrazándolos a ambos. Y que eso era jodidamente genial.

Tony se recargó a la pared donde estuvo antes, mientras James lo encerraba con sus brazos fornidos contra la pared, mirándolo mientras ignoraba la sensación húmeda en sus jeans.

Con sus piernas aún temblorosas y sintiendo su centro realmente húmedo y asfixiado, levantó la vista solo para ver el semblante de James que no hizo más que potenciar su calor y el aroma junto con la cercanía de éste provocar un nuevo despertar en su miembro molido por el mástil imponente del contrario.

\- _Antoshka, terminemos ésto en otra parte_ . - propuso mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla de Stark y con la otra lo atraía con una sonrisa, recibiendo una del contrario, una seductora que lo invitaba a destruirse mutuamente. - _¿Qué te parece, muñeca? ..._

Tony se perdió unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

\- _Vamos soldado, destrózame. Ahora usted manda_ . - ronroneó firme mientras concretaba un beso entre ambos, lento y húmedo. Con sus lenguas abrazándose y sus alientos contándose las más sucias anécdotas.

Y con una sonrisa, James tomó su _kotenok_ de la mano mientras salían de aquel baño que no convinaba para nada con el bar de mala muerte.

Pasando por frente de la barra, Bucky se aseguró de evitar una señal a su olvidado compañero y matar con la mirada a cualquiera que pusiera su atención más de lo necesario en la hermosa muñeca sonrojada que llevaba aferrado a su mano.

Saludó de paso a su colega, Wade, el cual con pulgares arriba le hizo porras por la belleza que llevó.

Ambos salieron de aquel _bar,_ trazando un mapa mental de los atajos más cortos al departamento de Bucky en Brooklyn.

Tony, sin duda, pudo confirmar cuan cierto era que el barman aparentaba.

· ° • · ° • · ° • · ° • · ° • ·


	2. •Por qué James Barnes es arte.•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌹Bucky decide que lo mejor es llevar el asunto a confines privados. 
> 
> Y otra vez, Tony no puede estar más de acuerdo...🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Explicito.

Por qué James Barnes es arte;

* * *

'' _Entregate a la pena esta noche, pero no más. Después de construir tu propia felicidad. __"_

_" _ _Herencia de sangre" - Tasha Alexander_

✨

_'' _ _Guarda silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente. _ _"_

\- _Dh Lawrence._

✨

• ° · 02 · ° •

Luego de lo que fue un inquieto y ansioso viaje breve, la tensión sexual podría palpar entre ellos. Y entre miradas, caricias y juegueteos mientras iban a toda velocidad, Bucky y Tony por fin llegaron al complejo de departamentos donde Barnes recidía.

Al bajar de la motocicleta, Tony experimentó la edificación e hizo una mueca ante la sensación pegajosa y húmeda que vergonzosamente se presentaba en sus pantalones, pero ignorando qué, se sorprendió ante lo ostentoso del lugar. Era un muy buen lugar en Brooklyn.

Y, definitivamente, la sola excepción de aquel distrito de Nueva York, hizo arremolinar con incomodidad su pecho.

\- _Definitivamente nada es lo que parece_ . - murmuró atrayendo la atención del sujeto a su lado.

\- _¿Dijiste algo? _\- planteó, repasando la mirada sobre el pequeño cuerpo que se removía entre incómodo y ansioso.

Stark solo le regaló una sonrisa de lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se relamía los labios que ceder a esa sensación calcinante en sus entrañas. James siguió con la mirada el camino de aquella rosada lengua sobre los belfos ambiciosos. Y Tony lo vió mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos, bramando deseo.

Oh, James era de todo menos santo en esos momentos.

Los ojos de gris azulado de James le recuerdan al azul cielo de cierta persona cuyo apellido comenzaba son "R" y terminaba con "ogers".

Percatándoce del destello melancólico del millonario, Bucky se acercó a Tony tomándolo con nula delicadeza de la cintura y jalándolo de la nuca y reclamar sus labios.

Y Tony se encuentra disfrutando aquel beso que le supo a gloria.

Mordiscos, besos húmedos y toques traviesos, todo lo que se multiplicó a mil cuando espabiló y se percató de estar justo en la entrada del edificio, dónde está en cualquier momento alguien más saldría y los vería. La adrenalina de lo incorrecto, el morbo de notar que el otro reaccionaba a sus toques bajo los ojos curiosos, a la situación, todo se multiplicaba por mil.

Al igual que su ritmo cardíaco.

Se separó en busca de una bocanada de aire y sonrió cuando James inconscientemente buscó nuevamente contacto con él. Se trataba de un extraño extraño, su cuerpo se encontraba extraño, incorrecto, Tony no lo entendía, no se creía él mismo.

  
Suspiró acariciando el mentón de aquel hombre y lo que tomó de la mano para perseguir a su destino. James entendió y jaló rumbo a su cuarto a aquella pequeña persona.

\- _Oye, oye. ¡Mis piernas no son largas como las tuyas __! _\- se quejó Stark dándole un apretón a la mano que abrazaba la suya, sonriendo inconscientemente al ver que era notablemente más grande.

_«¿Qué otra cosa tiene que ser grande?»_ .

\- _Corre, Tony. Corre_ . - Le dije con una mirada depredadora, enviando una violenta corriente electrificada por su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar las rodillas y hormiguear el alma.

Al entrar al ascensor Tony fue devorado por una nueva cuenta por aquella salvajibestia de ojos del color del invierno frío y gris pero que con solo una mirada y una sonrisa puede hacer sentir el Sahara mismo en sus pantalones e insólitamente en su pecho.

_«Tal vez es la forma en la que dice mi nombre ...»_

Hace tanto tiempo que no hay nada allí, donde palpitaba su corazón malherido.

Sin embargo, espere a que las puertas del ascensor cerraran por completo James marcó el botón del cuarto piso y se abalanzó hacia Tony empotrándolo, otra vez contra la pared separando sus deliciosas piernas con la suya y friccionando sus cuerpos. James y Tony se derretían por el otro en aquel lugar que de golpe se volvió tan estrecho para ambos. Había calor, calor, Dios.

Fuego

\- ¡James! - sospechó y se mordió los labos cuando este hincó los dientes en su cuello, para luego degustar el sabor de su fragancia, sentir su éxtasis y su gozo a través del pulso acelerado sobre su yugular.

Tony temió que James podría percibir el latir frenético de su corazón. Y James temió asustar a Tony con su comportamiento animal emergente, y quiso disculparse de no ser por la mirada que conectó con la suya que le dio un sentido una deliciosa verdad.

A Tony le gustaba ser dominado de esa manera.

Stark se derretía con las caricias de Bucky, pero tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, sus manos acariciaban con libertad, tanteando el terreno sin pudor, desatando el fuego en el otro, y cuando una de sus manos fue a parar en la nuca del Ruso y jaló los cabellos sedosos experimentados al James Jr. crecer contra su pelvis. Su mano libre acariciaba bajo la chaqueta de Barnes, delineando los abultados músculos del bien dotado.

Si, Tony podría sentir al barman a pesar de la ropa, pulsando y friccionando con él, haciéndole sentir más mojado y pegajoso que una femina. Si seguían así, Tony terminaría por correrse allí mismo, y no solo por las acciones del candente hombre que lo estaba devorando, sino por la balada de gruñidos que este suspiraba en su oído y ahogaba en su piel.

Ardiente

\- _Antoshka ..._ \- Jadeó cuando la mano de Tony fue a parar a su retaguardia, sintiendo como apretaba un gusto sin vergüenza alguna. - _Te gusta hacer eso, ¿Eh ?._

Sonrió cuando sus ojos se conectan con los ámbares sumergidos en la llama viva, tan hermoso.

Era tan difícil respirar si James Barnes sonreía así.

Iban a seguir con su faje improvisado de no ser por un imprevisto ladrido canino. Asustado James se volteó y Tony atinó a mirar por sobre el hombro del cabellos largos, encontrándose con una pobre señora mayor que miraba petrificada la mano atrevida que permanecía aferrada al trasero del más alto.

A Tony le entraron ganas de carcajearse cuando el habitual estoico rostro de James se coloreó en una paleta de colores de tonos carmín.

Mientras que aquel Maltés que acompañaba a la mujer, los observaba fijo y confundido.

\- _! Lo siento¡._

Y ambos hombres salieron disparados de aquel lugar, y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Barnes, no sin antes un par de bromas de Tony hicieron James al verle errar las llaves en la cerradura, al momento de ingresar el fuego en el interior de aquel lugar se desató y ardió consumiendo todo a su paso.

Después de que Tony cerró la puerta y James dejó sus cosas en un sillón al cual no prestó atención, Tony perdió la iniciativa esta vez y se giró a besarle. La ropa le fue arreglada con cierto ápice desesperado, mientras que sus bocas se juntaban una y otra vez con la fiereza y experiencia digna de un Stark, quién fue encerrado contra la corta teniendo que aferrar a los hombros de Bucky cuando comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo cubierto solo por una camisa blanca y las rodillas amenazaron con fallarle. La sensación del contacto piel con piel fue demaciado implacable.

¿Dónde había terminado su pantalón ?, no tenía idea, es más, incluso le importó.

De pronto Tony se tensó al sentir las manos de Bucky desabotonar la camisa.

\- _¿Qué sucede? _\- La voz preocupada de Bucky conmovió algo en su pecho. Tony mordió su labio inferior y evitaba la mirada del otro a toda costa.

Habían especificado detalles que en su vida habían tomado relevancia, como el reactor o las cicatrices producto de su antigua vida de héroe y de pronto la inseguridad invadió a Tony, ¿Qué sucedió? a lo que opinaran de aquello incrustado en su cuerpo, era parte de él, era suyo, así lo había asimilado desde hace tiempo.

Tony agitó su cabeza en un intento de alejar las dudas. Por qué el era Tony Stark, ¿No ?, el hombre de hierro, el hombre al que nada le afectaba. ¿Cierto ?.

Una mala broma. Un intento de héroe. Alguien que no valía lo suficiente como para tomar el riesgo. O al menos así tenía sentido las palabras de Steve.

\- _¿Tony? _\- Análisis Bucky y acarició el rostro de su ahora amante en busca de alguna respuesta ante el cambio de comportamiento en su comportamiento.

Y su corazón se acongojó al ver una vez más lo que había detrás de la máscara del hombre de hierro.

\- _Tony Stark, mírame_ . - ordenó con determinación, sufrió el mentón del otro y le hizo mirarle. El castaño suspiró ante el torbellino de emociones en los ojos grisáceos, eran preciosos. Le transmitían una peculiar tranquilidad. - _Kotenok, está bien, déjame cuidarte. _\- le susurró acariciando su cintura y siguiendo a desabotonar la camisa cuando Tony no rechazó el beso que de nueva cuenta.

Y de pronto, todo se reavivó, ambos sentían que estaban consolando el uno al otro.

Bucky sabía que Tony lo había abandonado y destruido, conocía aquella mirada desolada y el sabor del rechazo, él mismo había vivido nuestros, ambos desechados. Ambos sintiéndose el plan B, reconociendo el dolor ajeno.

Se separaron sus bocas en un chasquido sonoro para volver a juntarlas nuevamente en un beso húmedo y ruidoso. Las manos inquietas de Bucky fueron directo al trasero respingado de Tony, quién gimió cuando acarició, pellizcó y manoseó un gusto, sintiendo que sus manos se sentían en casa en las regordetas y redondas nalgas.

«Tal vez, es por la forma en la que juega a su propio juego ...»

Pensó James. El golpeteo en su pecho era alarmante.

\- Oh Tony, juro que tengo malas intenciones. - Susurró en su oído para alejarse unos centímetros y quitarse lentamente la camiseta que tuvo ese día, lanzándose por algún lado de su departamento. Sonrió al sentir la mirada de Tony en todo el proceso.

\- No quieres saber lo que tengo en mente ahora mismo, Bukaroo. - respondió acariciando los pectorales de Bucky, apretándolos y comenzando a recorrer un camino húmedo de besos chasqueantes, mordidas y marcas que oscilaban de rojizo a un morado que, para Tony, se veían más que perfectas sobre la hermosa piel de aquel hombre. Eran como un trofeo, un recuerdo representativo de esa noche.

Sentía las manos del barman acariciar su cuello y delinear su figura, deteniendose en su cintura estrecha, apretandola y acercándolo más a él.

Tony descendió desde la clavícula hasta los pezones de aquel hombre, tan masculino, tan varonil. Y su boca delineada con rosados labios, pero que ahora rojos e hinchados, se cerró sobre uno de protocolos mientras que con su mano se dedicó a torturar al otro, retorciéndolo y jugando con él. Escuchó a Bucky jadear y una holeada placentera viajó por su cuerpo. Sentía a James estremecerse bajo su cuidado y le encantaba.

James estaba fascinado con aquella persona, perdió el muslo de Tony y lo que presionó juntos, rotó su cadera con la del más bajo y lo escuchó suspirar en su piel. Mientras Bucky soltaba esos deliciosos gruñidos y jadeos, Tony intenta reunir la voluntad necesaria para detectar un momento e ir de una vez a alguna maldita habitación.

Tony pudo entender la piel de James erizarce ante su aliento. Siguió repartiendo besos, delineando con su lengua los diseños del tatuaje de Bucky que abarcaba su hombro, para luego soplar y enviar más escalofríos a este entre beso, beso y jugueteo. Estaba encantado con aquel diseño.

Gire con fuerza una vez más su cadera con la del contrario cuando Bucky apretó con fuerza el glúteo de la pierna que se abrazaba con su cadera. Levantó la cabeza y después de un beso fugaz por fin pudo hablar.

\- Quiero que me hagas enloquecer, estremecer ... Dios, James. - Jadeaba, Encontró mucho y temía empapar el pantalón del otro, se sentia una mujer. Tan húmedo y dispuesto a ser tomado por aquel hombre. - Haz que me olvides de todo menos de tu nombre, tu cara o tu voz ... - susurró al oído.

Bucky se específicamente desfallecer. Tony lo iba a matar.

\- Dios, Antoshka. - Bucky soltó la pierna de Tony y otra vez lo llevó a cuestas rumbo a su cuarto. Al llegar, perdí la cintura al moreno y ambos cayeron a la mullida cama. Que cuidado ni que cuidado.

Pasó a saliva tomándose un momento para admirar el cuerpo del millonario, quién al sentirse cohibido ante el escrutinio llevó sus manos hacia su reactor, tapando estas con ellas, cubriendo aquella cicatriz horizontal, era como si hubiera dividido aquella zona a la mitad. Y por un momento, Bucky enfermó de rabia por aquel que se atrevió a lastimar a ese hermoso _kotenok_ .

Tony temía que Barnes le desagradara esa parte de su cuerpo, el reactor y el crucigrama tecnológico que lo rodeaba producto del paladio.

Se acercó al torso ajeno y retiró las acaneladas manos, observando unos momentos más, ascendiendo y descendiendo la mirada sobre la extensión, preguntándose sobre la historia detrás de las cicatrices y sobre todo sobre las marcas alrededor de aquella fabulosa luz en el pecho moreno, era increíble que lo peculiar del castaño solo lo calentaba más. Conecta una fugaz mirada con el castaño, sonrió para transmitir confianza y rozar sus labios en el frío metal del reactor.

Ante eso, Tony gimió conmovido, y una brutal paliza de hormonas lo atacó, haciendo encorvar el cuerpo cuando los besos pasaron sobre las cicatrices y los labios de Bucky atacaron sus pezones. Brutal y placentero.

James pasó un brazo por debajo de Tony, acariciando de paso la bella curva de la espalda baja del moreno y lo abrazó juntando ambos ambdomenes desnudos.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Tony y simuló una estocada que le cortó el aire al castaño.

Oh Dios. - Gimió Stark. Enterró sus manos en el cabello del contrario y tiró de el, escuchando un ronco jadeo por parte de Bucky. Cuando esto sea su rostro para mirar, lo jaló y besó con tantas ganas que por poco y sentí el orgasmo tocando la puerta.

\- Carajo, Stark. - se separó mientras tuvo problemas como Tony jalaba de su labio inferior y lo mantenía entre sus dientes. Al separarse podría bajar la ropa interior del castaño pero ante la negativa de este lo miro confundido.

\- Mh, adiós ropas, niño. - Le ordeno en un susurro que hizo estremecer a Barnes, quién con hambre y gusto, se puso de pie para acatar la orden y sacar el cinturón y el pantalón junto con la ropa interior incluida. A Tony se le hizo agua la boca al ver la enorme intimidad del barman.

\- En cualquier momento puede arrodillarse, Sr. Stark. - dijo sonriendo como un felino, con una pizca de malicia por sílaba. Vió como Tony le sonrió pícaro para arrodillarse frente a él, incluso sobre la cama, y comenzando besando sus abdominales e ir descendiendo con lentitud. Besando la marcada "V" y sostenerse de la cadera ajena.

Tony desesperadamente como Bucky jadeaba y rozaba su pene contra su mejilla, ansioso, desesperado ante la indirecta tortura de Stark. Esto sonrió y cumplió con el deseo del mayor, tuvo el pene ajeno y lo masturbo mientras observaba a James suspirar y estremecerse ante su toque.

Bucky sabía que aquel hombre sería su perdición, y terminó por confirmarlo cuando Tony besó la punta de su miembro mientras paseaba sus dedos por alrededor del glande y hundió la lengua en la uretra, haciendolo enloquecer. Pasaban los minutos y Bucky identificaron que rozaba el cielo con los dedos, mientras que la boca de Tony trata con maestría su palpitante pene. Cambiaba la ubicación y la velocidad de las succiones, los puntos más erógenos que su lengua controlada mientras registraba con los labios todo el tronco y apretaba firmemente la base evitándole el orgasmo. Algo que lo frustraba pero a su vez enloquecía.

A Tony no le importaba aquel dolor punzante en la mandíbula, estaba seguro que seguiría soportando y con tal de seguir escuchando los sexys y candentes sonidos que soltaba Bucky. Sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos y el como Barnes le acariciaba los hombros, delineaba los músculos de su mandíbula, su hermosa barba y como todo un pervertido delineaba sus labios mientras se mueven como su enorme pene se perdía entre esos belfos mientras empujaba cada vez más dentro .

James tomó de los cabellos al castaño y lo separó de golpe cuando tuvo el tirón del orgasmo querer atacarle, aquel calorcillo intentó desatarse cuando inconscientemente Tony aflojo el agarre en la base de su pene. Vió como un delgado hilillo de saliva conectaba aquella perfecta boca con su dolorosa erección. Se relamió los labios y besó a Tony, explorando cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, recibiendo la misma atención a la conciencia de aquella mandíbula cansada.

Lo tumbó en la cama y le abrió las piernas para antes de sacar aquella última prenda prenda jadear extasiado.

\- Estás mojado, Tony. - declaró con orgullo, sonrió mordiendose los labios cuando lo vió sonrojarse de golpe. Él había logrado aquello. Y joder que le encantaba.

\- Cállate.

Oh mierda, Anthony Stark era malditamente hermoso con ese sonrojo.

Hambriento le arrancó esos calzones negros que tuvieron. Deteniéndose a mirarlos un momento.

\- ¿Qué ?, son más cómodos. - consideró cuando Bucky miró más de cerca.

Así sonrió y Tony no previó cuando el de cabellos largos acercó la prenda a su rostro e inspiró suavemente. Tony analizó su cuerpo temblar con violencia cuando Bucky cerró los ojos y sospechó, para luego abrirlos y sonreirle, aniquilando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

\- Hueles bien, muñeca. - murmuró taciturno, degustando la vista con aquel brutal sonrojo que atacó la piel morena del castaño, quién gimió ansioso y necesitado, Tony se irgió para jalar del cuello a Barnes y atralo para una voz beso.

Una vez sin nada, acarició con ganas las torneadas piernas de Tony, acariciando de las pantorrillas y apretándo los muslos, mordiéndo y marcándo cada uno. Colocó las piernas acaneladas sobre sus hombros y sin previo aviso introdujo el pene ajeno a su boca y torturó un gusto a su castaño.

Tony temblaba de manera brusca, detectará que se correría en cualquier momento, por qué si bien Bucky seguía devorando su pene, encontró el momento justo para comenzar a penetrarlo con un par de sus dedos de forma brusca, moliendo su próstata mientras lo hacía abrazar el cielo y acariciar la luna.

\- B-Bucky, si tocas, Ah ... ambos lados, yo- - entre gemidos a Stark se le hizo imposible el hablar. Estaba tan sumido en intentar no alcanzar su culminación que no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a mover sus propias caderas en busca de su ansiado orgasmo.

Todo eso, era una de las más hermosas sinfonías para Bucky, tan precioso, verlo desesperado, tan extasiado. Caliente, Dios, era demaciado para su cordura maltrecha.

Iban a enloquecer.

Sin previo aviso sacó sus dedos y su boca abandonó su tarea oral, escuchando los lamentos frustrados del otro, comenzó a rozar la punta de su pene con esa hermosa y rosada entrada, palpitante y caliente. Tan dispuesta a recibirlo.

Oh, Dios, Bucky quería joderlo tanto hasta que Tony no pidiera nada más que no fuera a él.

Sintió estremecer al castaño cuando quiso hundir la punta y por instinto Tony cerró las piernas.

\- Tranquilo, Antoshka. Seré gentil. - Le dijo con sorna y un ápice de cariño en sus palabras. Tony fruncio el ceño y jadeo cuando Bucky le hizo abrazarle la cadera con las piernas.

Stark iba a replicar cuando James introdujo el glande de golpe. Barnes tocó a Tony arquearse bajo y apretó sus hombros mientras ahogaba un gemido. Dios analizó sus ojos antes de cerrarlos al verso inundado de sensaciones. Apenas era la punta y podría sentir la presión y el calor del delicioso interior de Tony Stark.

\- Mier -... Bucky. ¡Ah! - Gritó cuando el barman se enterró por completó en su interior. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del otro y sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza, provocando que aquel hombre quedase bien dentro.

Bucky evolución que tocaba alguna dimensión desconocida, tan extasiado, en el cielo. No. Estaba acariciando las estrellas, y solo Tony lo estaba logrando. Sentía que con ese hombre olvidó todo mal, todo dolor, todo problema en su vida.

Ambos ignorantes de sus desgracias esa noche. Por qué para ellos, aunque fuera un placebo o algo que culminaría en cualquier momento, era un vano analgésico que los arrullaría por esa noche.

Apretó firmemente la cintura ajena, soltó un jadeo ronco, escuchó gemir a Tony, mientras oscilaban las caderas, queriendo sentirse más cerca del otro. El interior de Tony era caliente, abrasivo, lo apretaba dándole un placer que jamás tendría sentido.

Ambos tenían establecido un ritmo brutal que consumía todo su paso, mientras Tony intentaba concentrarse en encontrar su cordura, Bucky se encargaba de acelerar sus estocadas en busca de aquel punto dulce para hacer delirar a Stark.

Ambos eran un cúmulo de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos, el éxito en su máximo esplendor, y mientras se perdía en el placer incontenible, ambos eran conscientes del consuelo que eran para el otro. Después de todo, ambos eran un par de personas rotas, de las pocas piezas que podrían ser repuestas por el otro.

Barnes sintiendo el hormigueo brutal en su vientre aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas, amenazó a Tony temblar y mover la cadera al compás de la suya. Ese pequeño hombre era el cielo, aquél explayboy lastimado, era la definición, para Bucky, de la perfección.

Stark deliraba mientras vio los colores volverse formas tras sus párpados, el cabello de Barnes hizo cosquillas en su mejilla mientras que esta rozaba los labios en su cuello. Tony, como un pervertido, la excitación aumenta conforme escuchaba el sonido que provocaba el impacto piel con piel, el sonido humedo de su unión y los jadeos necesarios y gruñidos exitados de la salvajibestia sobre él.

Tomó el rostro de Bucky y unió sus bocas, sintiendo cada vez más cerca de terminar, Tony sabía que al día siguiente Bucky contaría con nuevos tatuajes múltiples en su espalda, los caminos que transitaron sus uñas a lo largo de la musculatura griega. Sonrió en medio del beso al recordar aquello.

Aunque la sonrisa no es duro mucho cuando su rostro se ocupaba de generar las más recientes expresiones, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía del placer recibido.

Y de golpe y sin previo aviso, fuegos artificiales y bombas de placer detonaron tras sus párpados y en sus cuepos cuando llegó el momento del orgasmo y culminación y los arrolló. Tony temblando con violencia se corrió entre ambos abdomenes cincelados, sospechando haber padecido también un orgasmo seco que le hizo retorcerse aun habiendo eyaculado. Barnes por su parte no pudo correr dentro de las piernas cerradas a su alrededor lo mantuvieron unido a Stark hasta que inevitablemente terminó dentro de este.

Bucky se desplomó sobre Stark sin cuidado, inconscientemente dejando su peso sobre él.

El castaño sintiendo el sueño invadirle pasó los brazos alrededor de James y lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron a un lado. Tembló cuando Bucky salió de él y lo abrazó por detrás enredando sus piernas con las canelas. Soltó un suspiró de satisfacción y comodidad ante el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

\- Antoshka ... - susurró besando bajo la oreja de Stark.

\- Nada mal. Buckaroo - suspiró acurrucado.

Bucky los cubrio a ambos con las desordenadas mantas para dejarse llevar hacia la oscuridad del sueño, satisfecho y cálido de tener un dueño enano castaño entre sus brazos.

• ° · ✨ · ° •

Al sentir el sol en el rostro, a la persona a la que abrazaba ronronear y enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Bucky sonrió ante aquella faceta del castaño, era adorable. Lo que aquella fierecilla puede lograr con solo una vana acción. Era increíble

Por lo que duró Stark dormido con el sol sobre sus cuerpos, Bucky se dedicó a detallar el rostro dormido. La nariz respingada, la piel canela, recordando el rubor de anoche sobre esta. Las largas y tupidas pestañas, sus labios y su barba. Stark era precioso. Alargó su mano para acariciar la suavidad de las mejillas y sonrió cuando Tony buscó su tacto. Bucky se asustó cuando el ceño de Tony se frunció y sus ojos chocolate se abrieron y le dedicaron una mirada adormilada, la cual llegó a un enternecer su estoica expresión, provocando sonreir.

\- Hola ... - le saludo Tony, y Bucky pudo jurar que era tan inefable que le suspiraba en medio de una sonrisa.

\- Buenos dias, Antoshka. - respondió acariciando los cabellos castaños, admirando la suavidad de estos y respondiendo la mirada sobre la miel de los ojos de Stark. - Tony ...

\- ¿Mhn...? - cuestionó Tony.

\- Sabes, me gustan dos tipos de cafés. - comenzó acariciando la clavícula de Stark.

Tony arqueo su perfecta ceja confundido.

\- ...El que se toma y el otro, ya sabes, el de tus ojos. - finalizo sonriendole solo como él sabe hacerlo. Tony se vio teñido por un muy suave rubor.

\- Mh, no chuparas mis ojos, ¿Verdad?.

\- Eres un arruina momentos, Tony. - refunfuño hundiéndo su nariz en el cuello del castaño. Escucho a Stark reir.

\- Responde, para ver si me voy ahora o mañana. - contestó riendo cuando los castos besos de Bucky le hacian cosquillas.

Barnes levantó la vista sorprendido formando una enorne sonrisa.

« _"...o mañana."__ »_

\- No, no chuparé tu ojo... - murmuró continuando con sus besos, llevandolos a los pectorales de Tony. - pero si otra cosa. - finalizó perdiendose bajo las mantas.

Oh Dios

• · ° • · ° • ✨ • ° • · ° • ·


End file.
